Koaru Hittachin x Reader Ch1
by Midnight Dream2297
Summary: It seemed like a normal day to Koaru Hittachin, until a new girl came to the esteemed school. That day sparked a change in Koaru and all of the Host club.
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru Hittachin x Reader

Kaoru's P.V.

*sigh* _'just another ordinary day'_ I thought as the teacher lectured, Haruhi took notes, and my twin stared at her. Time went on with nothing to do till there was a knock at the classroom door. The teacher went outside, as soon as the door closed people started to whisper

"What do you think is going on?"

"Maybe something happen?"

The door opened again and the teacher walked back in, he stood in front of the class and sighed "class we are getting a new student, she is from (country), and I ask that you be nice to her". That started a new wave of whisper however the teacher ignored them calling to the door "you may come in now". Everyone stared in anticipation as the door slid open and the girl walked in. I couldn't take my eyes off her, the way her (H/C) hair swayed as she walked or how her (E/C) eyes sparked when the light hit them. Everyone gasped; they were all completely silent as the teacher requested that she introduced herself.

"My name is (L/N)(F/N)." she stammered quietly while bowing. She wasn't wearing her school uniform; she was wearing a short, (F/C), plaid skirt and a plain black V-neck shirt.

Some of the more popular girls of the class started to whisper to themselves I tried to listen in and what I heard pissed me off. "Look at what she is wearing it looks like commoners clothes," on remarked. "She is not even wearing any makeup!" the other retorted.

"Where should I sit Sensei" (F/N) asked loudly; completely ignoring all the whispers. She walks to the set the teacher pointed to; which happen to be the set right next to mine. As she sat down I smiled and waved a little, she did the same.

*Time skip to after class (lunch time)*

No one's P.V

The bell rang and everyone started to file out of the room to the cafeteria leaving (F/N), Haruhi Koaru, and Hikaru ; along with a group of guys. Koaru was about to ask (F/N) if she wanted to join them for lunch when the group of guys approached (F/N). "Hey there cutie, where have you been all my life?" one smirked.

"In (country)"she stated dryly.

The group of guys laughed "no no no I didn't mean it like that. I guess that was a pretty bad pick up line" He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "what I wanted to say was I was wondering if y-you wanted to hang o-out some time.." for some reason as Koaru listened a burning sensation grew in his chest.

"No thank you. I would rather not" she muttered packing her bag to leave the classroom.

"Come on babe you know you want to" a different male pressed.

"I believe I said no now please leave me alone."

"Come on babe hang out with us" they all persisted getting closer to her. That is when had had enough and cut in stepping in front (F/N).

"She said no!" he barked startling (F/N) and the boy pestering her. (F/N) stared at Koaru, his golden orbs shinning with an emotion she could not recognize.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you Kaoru, for getting those guys to leave me alone" (name) thanked as her, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi walked down the hall way to their next class; which they all happen to have together.  
"S-sure no problem.." he replied with a slight blush. They got to class and all sat down after (name) gave some papers to the teacher. Class went on and Kaoru thought back on what happen in his last class.  
*flash back*

"She said no!" he barked startling (F/N) and the boy pestering her. (F/N) stared at Koaru, his golden orbs shinning with an emotion she could not recognize. Standing in front of (name), he had a burning feeling in his chest that he couldn't explain.  
"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" the leader smirked stepping forward so he was in Kaoru's face.  
"Yuki don't!" one of his friends whisper shouted while pulling on Yuki's sleeve.

"And why not?" Yuki demanded, turning slightly to look and the other boy.

"He is a Hittachin remember… Do you really want the Host Club on your ass, besides your family has business with them." He replied while glancing at Kaoru.

Yuki seemed to think twice about what he was doing now; finally with a gruff "Tch whatever this isn't over." He walked away fallowed by his friend.

*end of flash back*/*time skip*

Classes ended and it was time for after school clubs; the host club was open and busy as always but Kaoru noticed something as well as the obnoxious king. Haruhi was later than she usually was. Tamaki was about to snap when the door opened and the sound of laughter fallowed. Everyone in the club turned to see who was coming to find it was Haruhi and (name).

"HARUHI!" Tamaki screeched as he tackled said female into a bone crushing hug. "you had your Papa so worried!" he cried as she tried to pry him off.

"I'm sorry Sempai but I needed some help with my homework and it couldn't wait. Now please let go! And you're not my dad!" she replied finally pushing the blond off. As Tamaki looked at Haruhi with a hurt expression faint giggling could be heard behind her. Tamaki look in the direction it was coming from to see the cute (E/C) eyed female.

"Ah a new comer I see. Who have you brought for us Haruhi." Tamaki cooed going into his host persona, kneeling in front of the new princess, and taking her hand giving it a kiss. "(L/N) (name) I'm in several of Haruhi's classes. It is a pleasure to meet you." replied (name) unfazed by Tamaki's antics. Tamaki was slightly disappointed that such a pretty girl was unaffected by his charm but brushed it off.

"So princess are you interested in visiting any of our wonderful host today?" he questioned while gesturing around the room. During the entire scene that just took place all the girls and all the hosts had been watching intently. Some of the girls eyed the new comer with envy and rage from all the attention she was getting from the king or from having come in with Haruhi.  
"Ah yes I would like to request Haruhi if that is all right" she glanced over to said host "This way I can help you some more." (name) chirped with a beautiful smile that made all the host blush a tiny bit; even Mori.

"Yeah sure I would appreciate that (name)." the brunette replied smiling also. And so they went to Haruhi's table and set to work completely forgetting about Tamaki who went in the corner to pout again.

*time skip*

"Thanks (name) you were a big help" Haruhi shighed as she stretched her back. Clubs were now over and all the girls were leaving.

"Sure Haru what are friends for. Do you want me to stay and help you clean up?" (name) replied as she put her books back in her school bag.

"No that's okay didn't you say you still need to finish unpacking?" Haruhi questioned as she started clearing the table. All the other girls had left by now.

"No problem girl its not mu-" (name) was cut off when Tamaki came stampeding toward her and grabed her by her shoulders.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY HARUHI IS A GIRL?!" he shouted in the poor girls face while shaking back and forth.

"It's pretty obvious so I asked and she told me about the whole debt thing!" (name) yelled back. Tamaki froze and stared at the girl in his grip.

"Is she really that obvious?" he asked and (name) just shrugged then nodded.

"Really Miss (L/N) for a girl with an IQ of 187 almost anything is obvious." Kyoya interjected. At this every one's head whirled around to look at you; while Tamaki was screaming at you all the hosts had gathered to see how Tamaki was going to handle the issue of you knowing Haruhi's secret.

"Holy crap no wonder you could help me with my homework when you only started today." Haruhi stated in wonder. At this (H/C) haired female chuckled and nodded.

"Yes and I promise not to tell about your secret and I'll also visit every day to give you from all the crazy girls at this girl. How does that sound?" (name) asked.

"Great!" Haruhi chimed glad to have someone visit who was sane.

"Wait! How do we know we can trust you?" Tamaki asked getting close to (name)'s face.

"Its fine Tamaki the (L/N) are a trustworthy family my family has done business with them before." Kyoya stated while wacking Tamaki on the head with his note book.

"Aww I like you too Kyoya" (name) joked.

"Wait you know (name), Kyoya-sempai?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and turned to walk away "Yes, we meet a few time while her parents visited our estate during meetings. Now if you will excuse me I have some business to take care of." and with that he walked back to his laptop and started typing away.

"Looks like he hasn't changed at all." (name) chuckled to herself when she felt someone puling on her shirt, she looked down to see a small boy. He was blonde and had honey brown eyes. He looked like he was nine year old but based on the fact he was wearing the highschool's uniform (name) knew he was older than he appeared. He was also carrying a stuffed pink bunny.

"(N/N)-chan I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka but you can call me Homey for short okay! And this is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori!" he pointed to a tall man behind him. He had black hair and grey eyes. The tall stoic male only grunted in response.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you!" she responded bowing to the both of them.

"Would you like to eat some cake with me?!" Honey asked bubbling with excitement.

(Name) looked at her wrist watch and noticed the time "I'm sorry Honey but my brother is expecting me home soon so tomorrow I promisre." She said and ruffled the short boys hair. As she was leaving she shouted and waved good byes to everyone. She left, leaving all the hosts excluding Kyoya; who was too busy typing; in a daze.


End file.
